Bane of the World Volume One
by Carlos DarkCaller
Summary: A story about a boy who, brokenhearted, plots the takeover of the Spiral.
1. Chapter 1  Names

**CHAPTER ONE - Names**

Carlos DarkCaller was a young Necromancer, living in a Massive Fantasy Palace not far away from Wizard City, where Carlos went to school at Ravenwood School. Carlos' home was a very spacious castle, where he lived alone except for his pet dog Prince Diesel, a red and black canine who could cast healing magic for his master.

The first floor of the interior of his castle was his living room, where he had four flowerpots where he kept whatever plants he had at the time, usually Pink Dandylions or Snapdragons. On the left-hand corner of his living room, as soon as you walked in, there was a couch and two red cushioned chairs in front of a wooden coffee table. In the center of his living room was a large fountain. lining the walls of his living room were bookcases filled with many magnificent books that Carlos collected (or possibly stole) on his travels throughout the Spiral.

From the living room was Carlos' museum, where Carlos kept his marvelous paintings and pottery (some he did himself and others he discovered). Ancient tombs were kept in this room as well, and shields depicting the Seven Schools of Magic hung on the walls.

Past the museum was a small shrine to the Dragon King, one of the oldest dragons. You'll read more about him later, so don't feel like I'm not explaining anything. This shrine was comprised of two Dragonskull Markers on each side of a single Dragonmoon Marker. The Dragonmoon Marker was surrounded by four tourches, three blue and one red. In front of the two Dragonskull Markers were insence plates that burned strong-smelling insence to appease the Dragon King. The way into the shrine was a Dragonspyre arch that Carlos discovered in the Wizard City Bazaar.

On the second floor (if one went upstairs from the shrine) you would first find a small room where Carlos had a Dragonspyre Torch behind a small Grizzlehiem table where a Crystal Ball was placed. Beside this table to its left and right were two wooden tables where Carlos kept his paperwork and homework.

Beside this workplace was a lovely kitchen with only a single table. Although Carlos lived alone, he had four chairs around that table. On the left wall (assuming you came in from the workplace) was a large pile of jellybeans in between a pile of boxes filled with food such as vegetables, pumpkins, chicken, and hot dogs. On the right-hand corner were four food carts carrying cabbages and other vegetables. Beside the carts was a bar where a pair of Soda Barrels hung on the wall behind it. The barrels were marked "Root Beer" despite actually containing Mountain Dew. On the bar counter was a single large mug.

Going upstairs from the kitchen would take you to a room with rows of benches in the back and, upon a higher platform, a red chair behind two large books, each being held up by lecterns. This room was decorated with Krokotopian pillars and Dragonspyre torches, with dragon-themed obelisks in the back behind the seats.

Going past the platform, upstairs and to the right would bring you to an outdoor area, where Carlos had his bedroom. Two beds were there, one for Carlos and the other for his girlfriend Destiny, who sometimes came over (she'll appear later, don't worry). Beside each bed was a wooden nightstand; on Carlos' nightstand was a green book with a ciphered title (it read "Jmijhony if qho Pwdogq Igo" to the naked eye, but if deciphered... well, you'll find out later unless you want to decipher it yourself); on Destiny's nightstand was a beautiful sunflower. The room also had a small closet and a large dresser, but beside the closet was a teleporter to a floating piece of land above the castle. Carlos enjoyed going up there to relax after every day.

There's a little bit more to the palace (plus, Carlos also has two other palaces), but I'm sure you want to get to the story. Well, here we go. Carlos woke up one Autumn morning with Prince Diesel curled up at his feet. "Good morning, Diesel," Carlos said.

Prince Diesel barked with excitement. _Good morning, master_, Diesel barked. _What kind of big, bad monsters are we fighting today?_

Carlos yawned. "Probably none, Diesel," he said. "Maybe we'll go on a quest in Marleybone or maybe we'll go to the Pet Park. But, first things first; today's a school day for us Wizards."

_Ooh! Ooh! Can I come? _Diesel barked.

"Sorry, Diesel, not today."

_Aww, why not?_

"Just not for today, okay?"

_Aww, okay._

And so Carlos got everything ready for school at Ravenwood, one of the best wizard schools in the Spiral. He was dressed in magic orange armor and a horned helmet (Ravenwood doesn't have a dress code per se) and wielded a magic sword called the Dragonrider's Fire Blade.

Carlos was a student of the Death school of magic, although he aspired to create a new school of magic. He walked underneath a waterfall in the Commons to enter Nightside, an underground place where the Death School had fallen a few years ago. Inside, Dworgyn taught the Death students their magic. The class used to be taught by Malistaire, a wizard whose wife had died and who decided to take over the Spiral when she did.

Carlos stepped inside the Death school building and sat down. After a minute or so, Dworgyn stood up and addressed the class. "Good morning, students," he said.

"Good morning Mr. Dworgyn," most of the class responded (one kid said "Mrs. Dworgyn" just to annoy him).

"Ahem," Dworgyn cleared his throat. "Today we will be learning advanced Death techniques, starting with the Skeletal Pirate. Now, the Skeletal Pirate spell summons an undead pirate from another dimension to attack your foe. He will only last in our dimension for so long, so be careful how you use it."

For about an hour or so, Dworgyn went on about the proper way to cast the Skeletal Pirate spell. Tomorrow, the students were all to use this spell in Sunken City, which was right beside the Death School. After the lesson was over, everybody left the Death school. Most of the students teleported to their homes or dormitories, but not Carlos. Instead, he walked out of Nightside and to Ravenwood proper, into the Myth School.

"Um, excuse me... Mr. Drake?" he asked as he slowly opened the door.

Cyrus Drake, the Myth school teacher was behind his desk, with his back turned to the door. "What is it, mister DarkCaller? Do not pester me; I am a very busy man."

"Yes, sir; I just wanted to ask you something."

"Make it quick," Cyrus grumbled.

"Myth school's magic is cast from True Names, correct?"

"...Yes... I see you have learned something this school year, mister DarkCaller. I had just hoped it would be from your school of focus."

Carlos scowled, but ignored the insult and simply asked, "I simply wanted your opinion on the matter of the True Names of mythgods, sir."

Cyrus looked shocked for a moment, then said, "Myth school teaches the use of the true names of beasts and monsters. The gods and goddesses of myth are not to be controlled by mortal men."

"Yes, sir."

"I am warning you... if you know a single True Name of a mythgod, I ask you now to forget it. I may teach the school of Myth, but I would never dare upset Balance. Do you understand, DarkCaller?"

"Of course, sir!" Carlos told him.

"Good. Summoning monsters and mythgods are two very different things. Let us leave control of the Spiral to God, shall we? Now, young wizard, I suggest you leave now."

"Yes... sir." And Carlos walked out of the Myth school and ported home.

When Carlos got home, he walked inside to find his living room covered in vanilla and strawberry ice cream. Prince Diesel slowly walked towards Carlos with his head hung to the ground. _Sorry, Carlos_, Diesel wimpered._ You know how much I love vanilla and strawberry._

Carlos sighed. "It's okay", he said. "Just go to our room, okay?"

So Diesel went to Carlos' room, leaving Carlos to clean up the mess. Afterwards, Carlos went downstairs to his study. It was a messy study, with maps on the floor and broken jars of mysterious chemicals on the crafting table to his right. Carlos also had a pair of two desks where he wrote his research notes on his findings. Between these two desks was a large lectern with an old burnt book on it. Carlos sat down in a comfortable chair and opened the book entitled "On the True Names of the Angels and Devils".

Carlos scrolled through the trillions of pages in this huge tome until finally coming to a page in section H entitled "Historius." Historius' page was, like the other pages in the book, mostly about the mythgod. At the bottom of the page was Historius' True Name.

Carlos looked closely at the name and then said Historius' True Name (which, in this story, will be rendered as "_Historius_" in itallics). Suddenly, a flash of bright light shone behind Carlos and a tall, gold-robed man appeared. His robe was adorned with green-colored letters from a thousand different languages (some which have even gone extinct). His elderly face was bearded and his emerald eyes shone in the light of Carlos' room.

"What are your wishes, your majesty?" Historius spoke.

"My only command is that you tell me something about Cyrus Drake: how much does he know about the True Names of mythgods?"

"He is very knowledgable on the subject, master; however, he knows not a single name. Once, he knew the name of Tyche, mythgoddess of luck, but after an incident in Krokotopia, he had Merle Ambrose remove her name from his mind via a memory spell."

"I see. That was all I required to know. Return from whence ye came, _Historius_."

"Yes, master." And in a second flash of light, Historius left. Carlos sat in his chair, pondering on what had happened.

_So, Cyrus cannot control the mythgods, I see... _Carlos thought to himself. _This gives me an advantage against the Myth school. When I build my army, as according to prophecy, perhaps Myth school shall be first._

A few moments later, Prince Diesel came downstairs to Carlos' study. _Carlos..._ Diesel whimpered, _Do you still love me?_

Carlos turned around. "Diesel, of couse I love you. You're the best dog ever."

_You... You mean it?_

"Of course, Diesel. Now, come on, it's time to go for a walk in the backyard."

_Aww, YAY! Yay, yay, yay!_

Diesel barked. Carlos went upstairs to get the leash, but before he did, he heard a sound coming from the Dragon King shrine; A sort of roaring sound.

_Carlos... Well done_, the voice said. _You will soon become Lord DarkCaller, as according to prophecy._

"Yes..." Carlos said to the voice in the shrine. "Thank you, master."

_Carlos, I am not your master; I am your aid. I am the one who gave you the book of the prophecy, am I not? I am merely a guide, willing to help you._

"Thank you, sir."

_You are welcome, DarkCaller... You are welcome._


	2. Chapter 2  BlueFlame

**CHAPTER TWO - BlueFlame**

About a week later, Carlos came home from school to his palace as usual. Prince Diesel was playing with his rubber bone in the living room. Carlos stepped inside and saw an envelope on the coffee table.

_Came here while you were gone, Carlos_, Prince Diesel barked.

The envelope was dark grey, with a skull stamp in the top-right corner. It read "To Carlos DarkCaller, Massive Fantasy Palace 013, Spiral" in the center, and "Dworgyn Orcen, Death School, Nightside, Wizard City, Spiral" in the top-right sat down on the couch and opened the letter with his sword (some of the envelope was burnt, but not the letter). It read:

"Dear Mr. DarkCaller,

We are pleased to inform you that, due to your incredible skill in Death Magic, you have been invited to the 2012 Grand Necromancer's Union next December to show off your abilities in Death magic. Formal attire is recommended but not required. Each member must know at least one Rank Seven (or higher) Death spell and be able to cast it without fizzling. Remember: No stage fright! After all, Death is courage!

Sincerely,

Dworgen Orcen."

Carlos looked over the letter a few more times. He was invited to a Grand Necromancer's Union! This was the most exciting thing that had ever happened to him. Only one thing was wrong.

"I don't know any Rank Seven spells!" Carlos shouted as he lay on the couch. "The highest I can cast is Rank Five, and I still fizzle all the time with those spells!"

_I think you're looking at this wrong_, Diesel said._ You said December of 2012? That's exactly thirteen months away! Mathematicaly speaking, if you know as much magic as you do now, and are as skilled as Dworgyn makes you out to be, your chances by next year-_

"Don't use your mathematics to muddle the issue!" Carlos shouted. "How do you suppose I learn Rank Seven spells in such a short amount of time?"

_First, stop shouting_, Prince Diesel barked. _I've never seen you this worried before._

"Well, I have... stage fright."

_What's so scary about a stage? It's just an elevated platform where showmen preform their skills in front of millions and billions of... oh, I see what you mean._

Carlos simply sighed.

_Well, the way I see it, you have three options: One, tell Dworgyn he needs to train you better, higher-leveled magic for this union. Option two: you can ask Dworgyn to un-invite you due to your untrained-ness, of course that would take you back to option one because of Dworgyn being your teacher and, therefore, wanting you to succ-_

"Enough with the long sentences, or barks, or whatever! What's option three?"

_...True Names._

Carlos sat up. "Huh?" he asked.

_Hades, mythgod of death. Have him teach you. C'mon Carlos, you're smart._

A short pause from Carlos, then he stood right up. "Of course! Diesel, you're a genius!"

_Well, "Genius" might be a bit of a stretch..._

Carlos ran right over to Diesel and gave him a big hug. "You're the best dog ever!" Carlos told him.

_Carlos, stop it! _Diesel barked. _You're embarrassing me... I love you too, but come one man! You're the future ruler of the Spiral! Man up!_

Carlos let go of Diesel. "Sorry," he said.

_Aww, it's okay_, Diesel said. _I am your pet after all..._

Carlos ran downstairs to his study and jumped right into his chair in front of the great tome. He quickly flipped through pages until he finally found Hades' page. He looked at the bottom of the page to see his True Name when, suddenly, Destiny teleported to Carlos, appearing behind his chair. "Hey," she said. "It's me."

Carlos looked behind him to see his lovely girlfriend, Destiny BlueFlame, directly behind him. She was wearing black and red robes and a matching hat. Carlos always loved her pretty emerald eyes and cute smile. Her adorable voice always made him smile, even when he was sad.

"Why, hello my queen," Carlos said sweetly.

"Hello, my king," Destiny said, winking.

"So, how have you been, milady?"

Destiny smiled and blushed. "Good, good. How have you been?"

"Doin' good. Wanna go into the living room and chat?"

"Sure!" she said, and they walked upstairs to the living room. Carlos and Destiny sat down at the living room couch (Diesel was upstairs using the crystal ball to watch T.V.). As the couple sat down, Carlos put his arm around Destiny and she smiled.

"I've been having dreams about you, my king," she said as she winked at Carlos.

"What kind of dreams, my queen?" Carlos said as he winked back.

"Well... I dreamed that we were in a big castle in the sky together - not like this one, because it was much bigger... maybe even as big as Wizard City and Krokotopia combined! Anyway, we were inside of it's throne room and we were holding hands and greeting our subjects - we apparently ruled a whole kingdom!"

"Wow! Cool dream!" Carlos told her.

"Anything else you want to talk about?"

"Well, I did want to ask you about something."

"Yes?"

"If I was to, hypothetically, build an army to take over the Spiral, would you join me?"

"Of course!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Destiny and Carlos began laughing like crazy at the thought of the two of them taking over the Spiral.

A few hours passed and Destiny realized the time. "I have to go," she said.

"Bye," Carlos said to her, sadly. "I love you."

"I love you more," Destiny said playfully.

"I love you most," Carlos said, proceding to hug his girlfriend.

Destiny left as Prince Diesel walked downstairs to the living room. _So, how was it?_ he asked.

"Great!" Carlos said to him. "Just great. She said that if I ever made that army to take over the Spiral, she'd be glad to join!"

_Wow, that's... odd._

"How so?" Carlos asked.

_Well, it just seems wierd that a human girl would help a human male - not even a full adult yet - in his desire to overthrow the multiverse._

"I really shouldn't have fed you so much brain food. You're becoming such a know-it-all!"

_Oh really? _Diesel barked. _How about this?_ And he proceded to pounce on Carlos, knocking him over. The two played all night in their living room.


	3. Chapter 3  The Silent One Awakens

**CHAPTER THREE - The Silent One Awakens**

It began as just a normal day in Carlos' Life (well, the closest to normal you can get being a wizard). The date was December 21, 2011. Carlos had been secretly trained in the night by Hades in the art of Death Magic, as well as learning from Dworgyn in the daytime.

Carlos' skill in Death magic had increased so well that the headmaster of Ravenwood School, Merle Ambrose, had allowed Carlos access to Mooshu, another world in the Spiral. However, Carlos wanted to finish something first.

Carlos was in Marleybone, inside of Big Ben clocktower with Prince Diesel, looking for a rare artifact on the top floor. A rumor had been circulating in Ravenwood that Malistaire, the old Death teacher, had left a small spellbook inside of the clocktower, filled with spells of Malistaire's own design.

At the sixth floor of the clocktower, Prince Diesel saw a bottle of milk on the floor and rushed over to drink it.

_Oh boy! Milk! I'm sooo thirsty! _he barked.

Carlos decided to sit on top of a nearby crate to rest. A few minutes later he whispered Hades' true name and he appeared in a few short seconds.

"Yes, your majesty?" Hades asked, bowing to Carlos.

"Are the rumors true that Malistaire had a spellbook kept in here before he died?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, your majesty. The spells in this small book are not very powerful, but they may be useful to you, your majesty."

"Thank you, _H__ades._ You may go now."

"Yes sir, Lord DarkCaller," Hades said before he vanished. As soon as Carlos got up from his crate, a voice spoke in his head. It wasn't audiable; rather, it sounded like just another thought from Carlos' head.

_Go to Mooshu now_, the voice - which Carlos recognized as the Dragon King - said. _It is time; leave Malistaire's spellbook until the opportune time. You are required to go to Mooshu, Carlos DarkCaller. It is your destiny._

Carlos sighed. "Yes sir," he said to the Dragon King. "C'mon, Diesel, we're going to Mooshu now."

_What? _Diesel asked. _Aww, and I was almost done with my-_ Suddenly, a buff-looking cat burst through the door.

"Hey, what gives?" he asked, in a heavy Marleybonian-Cockney accent. "Why youse drinkin' _MY_ milk, dog?"

_RUN!_ Diesel barked. Carlos and Diesel teleported from Big Ben to their home.

"Sorry, Diesel, but the Dragon King told me to go to Mooshu," Carlos explained. "He said it was my destiny."

Okay, but I'm staying here to drink milk, okay?

Carlos sighed again. "Fine, but don't drink all of it, okay?"

You got it, Boss!

Diesel barked as he scurried off.

Carlos took from his armor's pocket a small, golden Spiral Key with the symbol of the Mooshu Empire on it. Carlos placed the key into the Spiral Door's keyhole and opened the door. A bright light shone as the gateway to Mooshu was opened.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Destiny BlueFlame's home, nighttime had fallen. Destiny was fast asleep in her bed, dreaming of Carlos and herself dancing in a large ballroom. Suddenly, a voice spoke in her dream, and the ballroom vanished into a black void, and Carlos along with it. Behind where Carlos was was a black-cloaked man with dark skin and silver hair.<p>

"Forgive me, Destiny, for interrupting your sleep," the man said, "but there is something of utmost importance I wish to speak to you about."

* * *

><p>Carlos exited the Spiral Door chamber of Mooshu into a small town in front of the Jade Palace. As Carlos walked through the town, he saw many human-like sheep, cows, and goats wearing what appeared to be traditional attire. Outside of the town was a large statue of a cow called the Moodha.<p>

Carlos approched the Moodha when, suddenly, a bright light shone all around him, and he was transported to a tall mountain. In front of him was a giant dragon, larger than even the Dragon Titan.

It was the Dragon King.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Destiny asked with fear in her voice. "Why are you in my dream?"<p>

"Fear not, child," the man said. "I do not intend to harm you. Rather, I intend to inform you of events not yet come to pass, involving your courtship with a young mister DarkCaller."

"Is he okay?"

"I assure you, he is fine. However, events are now taking place that you must be informed of."

"Who... who are you?"

"I am a guide. I am known by many names throughout the Spiral. Some call me Karic; others call me Tinac. But by any name you call me, I am still here to aid you.

"Now, I must explain to you what is happening, Destiny BoomPants."

* * *

><p>"Greetings, Lord Carlos," the Dragon King said to him.<p>

"H-h-hello, sir..." Carlos stuttered out.

"Fear is not nessessary, for I do not wish to harm you. I am only here to inform you that your training is almost complete."

"Training? For what?"

"To become the ruler of the Spiral. Your army shall be the greatest in all the Spiral. They shall call you Lord DarkCaller, the Harbinger of the Spiral, the Silent One. You and your army, the Bane of the World, will become famous throughout the Spiral."

"Really?" Carlos asked. He was excited at the prediction of the Dragon King.

"All that is left is one last test: you must fight the Oni that I summon to this mountaintop. Do you understand this, Carlos?"

"Yes, master."

"I am not the master, Carlos; I am merely a guide, an aid through your travels into greatness. Now, I shall summon the Oni you are to fight. Turn around, young wizard, and fulfil your destiny."

Carlos turned around to see a giant Oni (though definitely not as large as the Dragon King). Its skin was as black as charcoal and its armor was blood crimson and black. Its dark red eyes burned with hate at Carlos. The Oni's sword was twice as long as it normally would be, and it burned with black flames.

"I... am the Bane Oni, DarkCaller..." the giant Oni said. "If you are destined to rule the Spiral, face me in combat, Silent One!"

Carlos got into battle position and quickly jumped into the air and threw his sword at the elephant monster. To his surprise, his sword didn't have any effect on the beast!

As Carlos landed on the ground, he looked up at the Bane Oni, laughing. "DarkCaller... your attacks have no effect on Bane! You are still a student of ordinary magic!"

* * *

><p>"Carlos DarkCaller, as I have foreseen, is destined to become the ruler of the Spiral," Karic explained to Destiny. "He will ravenge the Spiral with Bane of the World, his great army."<p>

"Really?" Destiny asked. she had dreams of Carlos becoming great before, but now that she realized it would all be true was too much to take.

"What I tell you is the truth, young Destiny," Karic continued. "Carlos will create this army with his queen. She shall be called the Hawk of May, the Beautiful Terror, and the two shall reign over the Spiral for many years."

As Destiny heard his words, her thoughts of Carlos became more beautiful. "Will he always love his queen?" Destiny asked.

"Forever," Karic replied. "His army, his queen, and his children shall be his only loves."

"Children?" Destiny asked with a wide smile. "We'll have... children?"

"'We?'" Karic repeated. "Destiny? You aren't planning on becoming..."

"Yes!" Destiny shouted to the man. "I'll follow Carlos wherever he goes and you can't tell me not to!"

* * *

><p>"How can I fight him?" Carlos shouted to the Dragon King behind him.<p>

"Use the power of Bane, Carlos," the Dragon King replied. "Bane is a school of magic outside of the Triangle of Magic. It draws on the power of the True Names and cannot be stopped by the other schools!"

The words of the Dragon King gave Carlos an idea. Carlos raised his fiery sword and said "_Hades_, come out."

Suddenly, in a flash of darkness and a puff of dark smoke, Hades appeared in front of Carlos. "What do you wish, master?"

"Give me the strength of the mythgods," Carlos asked.

"As you wish, young wizard," Hades replied. Hades raised his hands and empowered Carlos with the strength of all Death school. Dark energy of the mythgods flowed through Carlos' veins. His eyes turned an even darker red then before, as red as the Bane Oni's eyes.

Carlos raised his flaming sword and charged at the Oni, thrusting the sword through its heart. The Bane Oni crashed onto the ground, its body fading into red and black smoke. "You... have proven yourself... Lord DarkCaller..." it said. Those were the Bane Oni's last words.

* * *

><p>"You are a foolish girl!" Karic shouted to Destiny. "You would risk the existence of the Spiral for teenage love?"<p>

"Yes, I will!" she shouted defiantly.

"Do you understand what Bane of the World will do? It will-"

"I don't care!"

"Then so be it." Destiny suddenly awoke in her room. She got up and went to the Spiral door in her house.

* * *

><p>"I have defeated the Bane Oni," Carlos told the Dragon King. "You may go now, Hades."<p>

"Thank you, master Carlos," Hades said before vanishing.

"Well done, Carlos DarkCaller," the Dragon King roared. "Now, your memories will return."

"My memories?" Carlos asked, before his memories of his homeworld rushed into his head. He suddenly remembered his original universe, Earth One, and all the bad memories there. His ungrateful, unsupportive, _stupid_ family came back into his mind. He ran away, using the True Names to open a gateway into Wizard City. However, the gateway was unconventional, and as a result wiped his memories of Earth One from his mind.

"Carlos... do you know the reason why you've wanted to take over the Spiral for so long?" the Dragon King asked.

"Was it because of my family?" Carlos asked.

"Hmm... they certainly were a factor, but there was a breaking point for you. Someone who made you enraged at the world around you. Her memory has been fully taken from you, and sealed inside of Memory Fragments."

"What are Memory Fragments?" Carlos asked.

"Pieces of your memory, the thoughts and emotions you felt are engraved on them. In these, your memory of this young woman remains. I cannot obtain them for you, for they are hidden in the deep places in this world."

"What would happen if I obtained them all?"

"You would remember. You may go insane from her memory... or you may gain great power. I cannot say. Therefore, I suggest you not go looking for them."

"Yes, sir. Thank you for this power you have given to me."

"The power of Bane was always yours. Now, summon the Bane Oni."

"I can... summon him now?" Carlos asked.

"Of course! The Bane Oni is now your first Bane Spell. Use your new power wisely."

* * *

><p>Karic's dusty old home seemed darker than usual tonight as he slid into his bed. Tears filled his eyes as he knew the events which were to take place. He prayed silently as he doze off to sleep.<p>

_Lord, I pray... bring forth the seven who will defeat the Silent One._


	4. Chapter 4 Bane of the World

**CHAPTER FOUR - Bane of the World**

"Carlos," the Dragon King said, "your training is now complete. Only one thing needs to be done."

"What's that?" Carlos asked.

"Recite the Call of Bane," he roared before breathing a blast of fire at Carlos.

Carlos yelled, but the fire of the Dragon King did not harm him. Instead, it seemed to make him feel stronger. As the flames swirled around him, Carlos spoke in a great and mighty voice, almost as though he was singing:

"We are Bane... of the World..."

* * *

><p>"C'mon, pick up..." Destiny said, her ear to her wand. "Carlos... please pick up..."<p>

Suddenly, Diesel's barking came up on the end of the phone.

_Hello, this is _- he hiccuped -_ Prince Diesel. You've reached_ - he hiccupped again - _the house of Carlos DarkCaller._

"Diesel, I need to speak with Carlos."

_Carlos? He's in _- another hiccup - _Mooshu right now. I'm just here, chugging down milk..._

"Are dogs even allowed to drink milk?" Destiny asked.

_Well... I reckon I dunno, Gilligan..._

"Well, you probably shou- wait, did you just call me-"

_Yeah, yeah, I gotta go. The poodle channel's back on._ The phone was hung up.

Destiny sighed and layed back down on her couch. "Well, _now_ what do I do?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, Carlos appeared a flash of red and black smoke, accompanied by images of red skulls. "Hey, Destiny."

Destiny gasped. "Carlos!" The two shared a warm embrace. "I kept trying to call you, but I only reached your dog. He called me Gilligan."

"What?"

"That's what I was thinking!" The two laughed loudly and strong.

"So, why did you want to call me?"

"I had another dream. Someone in my dream told me that you would become great and take over the Spiral, and I would be your queen."

"Well, that's a nice dream!" Carlos replied.

"I know, right? Now then, about that army you were gonna make... when are we gonna start?"

"Tomorrow morning, after a good night's sleep. Oh, and I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"I'm not Death School anymore. Now, I'm Bane school!"

"What's Bane School?"

Carlos explained to Destiny the events that happened with the Dragon King, and how he obtained the power of the mythgods. Destiny got excited and wanted to become Bane School.

"Well, I suppose I could teach you some spells..." Carlos said.

"Really! Oh, if you do, I'll love you forever!" Destiny said.

"Well, in that case, we better get started! Tomorrow morning at 9:30, we begin Bane of the World!"

An hour or so passed between the two, discussing Bane of the World and its events. Eventually, Carlos had to leave, but not before a goodbye kiss.

Since the invention of the kiss, there have been six kisses rated the most passionate and the most pure. Whether by the power of Bane or by their own love, this kiss left them all behind.

* * *

><p><em>So, when a magical dog drinks milk, they get drunk?<em> Diesel asked.

"Apparently, yes," Carlos replied.

_Did I mention anything about summer camp, 2002?_

"No, but you did call Destiny Gilligan."

_Well, I did watch seven episodes of Gilligan's Island before she called..._

"Just out of curiosity, what happened at summer camp in 2002?"

_Maybe I'll tell you later..._

"Well, it's not important now. Tomorrow, we begin Bane of the World and conquest of the Spiral!"

* * *

><p>Destiny woke up the next morning to find a green book on her bedstand, entitled "Jmijhony if qho Pwdogq Igo" in gold, glowing letters. She opened the book to find a note inside of it, which read:<p>

"Dear Destiny,

I'm sorry for being a disturbance to you, but the fate of the spiral is of dire importance. Please forgive me of any rude actions I preformed and read my prophecy. It's encoded, but you should be able to find the proper cipher. The title reads, 'Prophecy of the Silent One'. Its contents are of dire importance to future events. If you will not stand against Carlos, it would be best to know your fates.

-Karic el Diriel"

Destiny decided to open the book to see what would happen. The first words of the book were encoded as "Qho Jmijhony if Lbmwn qho Vwpo, twuog qi qho Eooj Igop qi vbmg qhoc if qho nicwgt qhmobq". She was confused and had no idea what this meant.

She reread the note placed in the book, and noticed it said it was encoded. So, she got out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote the alphabet on it from left to right. Above the letters of the alphabet, she placed the letters in the title (e.g. she placed the letter "J" above the letter "P", and the letter "M" above the letter "R", and so on). Eventually, the paper revealed some of the cipher, albeit only twelve of twenty-six letters.

_Maybe I'll find out the other letters later, _she thought to herself. _Now, all that's left is to go to Carlos' House and begin Bane of the World!_

And from that day forward, nothing in the Spiral was like it was before. Two great quests began, one to take over the Spiral and one to keep it safe. But, the real question is, whose side will you choose?


	5. Author's Letter

Dear Reader,

If you've been able to read this far into my story, then thank you. I am absolutely honored that you'd take the time out of your day to read my silly fanfiction. Yes, I recognize that it's a silly fanfic (possibly part of the 90% majority mentioned in Sturgeon's Law), but hey! It's all in good fun, and that's why all fanfics are written: to have fun with their favorite - or least favorite - characters.

I should probably make note that this is the second fan fiction I have ever written (the first will never be spoken of nor read for the sake of your sanity). Therefore, the plot and characters will not be perfect. As such, I will accept any form of criticism (just be nice, please). I personally believe the next two Volumes will be better (and YES, this story will continue!) but I'm not beginning those stories just yet; I'm working on something in Wizard101 which has begun as of January 20, 2012; chapter 4 hinted at this. It's Bane of the World, the real clan! I've already got a few members on the site (.com) and we can always use more!

I realize now that Carlos DarkCaller may be considered a "Marty Stu" character, despite being intended as barely an "Author Avatar." I plan on rectifying this in later volumes by altering his character. But, for now, I'm proud of Bane of the World ~Volume One~ and I think it will become a better story as time goes on. Also, more characters than Carlos will be given the spotlight, such as Destiny BlueFlame, Karic el Diriel, Prince Diesel (his backstory is a crazy crossover!), and some new characters to be revealed in the future.

I hope that this story becomes famous, but I highly doubt it. I'm not asking you - the reader - to spread this story on... but, it would be nice...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and any other story I decide to post. Please report any mispelingz _(sic)_ or grammatical errors to me, as well as any instance of "Fridge Logic." Thank you very much.

Sincerely,

Carlos Mustafa DarkCaller


End file.
